powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of the Power Rangers
"The End of the Power Rangers" is the two-part finale of Power Rangers Wild Force. It aired on November 16, 2002 as a one-hour special. Summary Part One Master Org attacks the Rangers with his new form. He destroys all the Wild Zords, and the Rangers' powers. Part Two The Wild Zords are resurrected, along with other Wild Zords of the world, and destroy Master Org with an Ultra Roar. Plot Part One The Wild Force Power Rangers have a party with Princess Shayla on the Animarium, thinking that all the Orgs are gone, but become depressed when they realize that their lives as Rangers are ending. While the Rangers are on Earth, Princess Shayla is on the Animarium cleaning up the mess from the party. Merrick leaves Willie's Road House, saying that his work in Turtle Cove is done. Princess Shayla discovers that the most powerful Org is in the city. The Power Rangers arrive in the city, finding it covered with vines. Master Org suddenly appears, now in his full Org form. The Rangers morph and battle Master Org, but they appear to be no match for him. Cole summons his Animarium Armor, only to have one of the wings sliced off by Master Org's Nexus Blade. Master Org then grows into a giant, and Animus returns to fight him again. Princess Shayla arrives at the scene and urges the Rangers to get to safety. Merrick stays to help Animus fight Master Org while the other Rangers leave with Princess Shayla. Merrick summons his three Wild Zords and combines them into the Predazord. Both Animus and the Predazord's strongest attacks do no harm to Master Org, and the two Megazords end up being destroyed. Merrick falls to the ground as he demorphs, and suddenly watches as his animal crystals shatter and his Lunar Caller disappears. Both Merrick and Kite are teleported onto the Animarium just before Master Org is able to destroy them. Kite dies in Merrick's arms, and Master Org jumps onto the Animarium. The Falcon Zord is the first to be destroyed by Master Org, and Cole's Falcon crystal shatters in his hand. The Wild Zords choose to keep fighting to protect the Animarium from Master Org. Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Danny, and Max form the Kongazord, and the Deer, Elephant, and Giraffe Zords show up. The Deer Zord paralyzes Master Org, giving the Kongazord the opportunity to defeat him. The Kongazord destroys Master Org's body and the Rangers stop cheering as they spot the Org heart, unaware of what it is. The heart is still beating, and Master Org's body is reformed. The Deer, Elephant, and Giraffe Zords are then destroyed by Master Org, as well as the Kongazord. The Rangers lay demorphed on the ground as more of their crystals shatter. The last five Wild Zords choose to continue their battle with Master Org. The Red Lion, Eagle, Bison, Shark, and White Tiger Zords combine into the Wild Force Megazord. The Mega Roar attack is used on Master Org, but he still stands, completely unharmed. Master Org destroys the Wild Force Megazord, leaving the Rangers with no Wild Zords left. The last five crystals shatter and each of the Rangers' Growl Phones disappear. Master Org causes the Animarium to start falling from the sky, and then heads to the city, changing the sunny weather to rainy weather. The Animarium continues to fall from the sky. Part Two The Animarium reconnects to where it came from, fitting right into Turtle Lake. The Rangers, powerless, face an army of Putrids, and face down the giant Master Org. With only their intense fighting spirit, and team declaration of never giving up, the six are able to, not only summon all of their Wildzords back to life, but reveal dozens and dozens more! All together, the Rangers and Wildzords unleash a power wave against Master Org, destroying him once again. With the Org threat gone for the time being, Princess Shayla takes back the Growl Phones, Animal Crystals, and vests, and bids goodbye to the six humans. She returns to sleep, and returns the Animarium to the sky. Epilogue After the Animarium rises up to the sky, the Rangers are now living as civilians. Cole is seen paying his respects on his parents' graves, and forgives Dr. Adler for his actions while looking at his grave, hoping that he will find peace. Max and Danny are traveling around the world. Taylor returns to the air force and has a rondezvouz with an old friend, as does Merrick as he wanders the globe in search of his place in the present. Alyssa becomes a kindergarten teacher, telling the legend of the Wild Force to her students. Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Wild Force